Sasha Salvatore
Sasha "Sassy" Salvatore is one of the most powerful Soul Hosts in history and is a Legend. She is one of the Five main characters of Solace: Dark Horse and a Main Character of Salvatore. She is the current head of the Salvatore Family, suceeding her mother. Sasha is the daughter of Belladonna Salvatore and the niece of Dante Salvatore and Evelina Salvatore. She is the cousin of Claudia Salvatore. (Who later became her Soul Drive, Bloody Valentine.) She is the maternal first cousin once removed of Cereza Salvatore and the third cousin of Mirabelle Salvatore As a child, she was a runaway power from New York who uses her soul drive to steal and kill anyone in her way. She is torn between her teenage cynicism and her own dreams of being a mob boss. She is known around Solace for her insulting sarcasm and quick wit. Compelled by her nature and allure to crime, she found a home in the crime filled city of Solace. She plans to bring the city of Solace to it's knees. Personality Sasha, as her nick-name suggests, is extremely sarcastic and sassy in every scenario in every moment. She's often been threatened by people throughout the city prior to even acquiring her Soul Drive due to this nature. She often shrugs it off with a witty response. Aside from her signature flaw, Sassy is the usual bubbly teen, she often uses slang to convey what she's feeling. When incredibly angry, her veins tend to pop and she tends to remain quiet and more focused on a goal of killing. Her eyebrows tend to furrow. While deep in her Soul Instinct or when she is moments from delivering a final blow she'll chuckle before bursting out in laughter. The main reason why is because the Soul Instinct mixed with her own power causes her to temporarily lose herself in an insane trance. While in this insane trance she takes on a more Sado-Masochistic personality. She dislikes losing her rationality so she prefers to end fights quick. Adult As an adult Sasha became a dignified and courageous woman, standing against all opposition without fear, and quickly dispatching any obstacle in her way with exceptional confidence. Appearance Sassy is a teenage of athletic build, she takes pride in the muscles she has worked hard to achieve. She has long black hair, which she usually ties in a knot and has sharp, bushy eyebrows. Her irises are often compared to emeralds. Beneath her left eye seems to be a beauty mark. She usually changes her clothes, having a variety of outfits, her most usual outfit is a white tank top with olive pants. She wears normal running shoes on her feet. * Her outfit changes after she becomes a Soul Host. She wraps her feet up and wears flat shoes which stops just short of her ankles. Her arms are taped up, covering the cuts and bruises she acquired from using her powers. Adult After the events of Solace Sasha became slightly taller and kept her fit physique. She became even more beautiful and poised. She now lets her hair flow downward as opposed to in the knot she had kept it in. Her attire became much more refined and befitting of a Salvatore. History Early Life As a child, Sassy was born to Belladonna Salvatore at the age of four, Belladonna had given Sassy away to live with her father. For the next three years Sassy was often abused by her father. After her seventh birthday child protected services intervened, arresting her father and incarcerating him for his abuse of her. Growing up in the system, it had hardened Sassy into the person she would become today. At the age of fourteen Sassy fled from the shelter with a young Angela Kujo believing that they could do better on their own. Arriving at Solace after two weeks on the run she made a home in what seemed to be an abandoned apartment complex. Solace Dark Horse At the age of seventeen Sassy was involved in the explosion of Solace. After the explosion at the nuclear plant, Sassy was killed and blasted back from the explosive force, getting crushed under a building. After a week had passed she resurrected. She woke up and pushed all of the rubble that had fallen upon her off of her. Once she stood up she noticed that her leg was broken. Forcing herself to keep standing she heard Angela Kujo call out to her. She called out to her but there was no response. She decided to limp to where she last heard Angela speak. On her way there she came across a toppled building. She stopped for a moment wondering how she was going to get passed it with her broken leg until Angela appeared at the third window up. Relieved to see Sassy Angela climbed down regrouping with her. As Sassy talked with Angela they were approached by Jack. Not trusting him Angela stood infront of sassy defensively. As they stared each other down Sassy moved to investigate how she was going to get passed the building. She noticed her leg feeling extremely better and decided that she might be able to climb to the third window with help. After calling Angela to aid her in lifting her up to the third window of the toppled building she leaped. Realizing that she didn't have enough speed or momentum she started to fall back again. Suddenly she was boosted up, reaching the third window with easy. Bloody Valentine had "saved her life." unknown to Sassy. Once she had reached the window she let her hand out, helping Angela reach it as well. Once together, Angela informed her that something about Jack was odd and she should be careful. Angela decided to jump first to catch her. Upon jumping out of the building, Angela overheard Jack say that "She's interesting and I'll keep her alive a bit longer." Knowing that he had to be talking about one of them she thought a bit, being filled with rage. After Sassy leapt from the building, Angela caught her. One Jack escaped the building and started following Sassy Angela's anger exploded. Her righteousness and will to protect Sassy took hold and she unlocked her Soul Drive, Dynastysia Jade. After Jack accidentally threatened Sassy, Angela took it as the go ahead and engaged in a fight. In one decisive move, Angela unknowingly unleashed her ultimate ability, "Yamata No Orochi" , and cut through his chest, cauterizing the wound at the same time, leaving the scar of a dragon along his chest. Afterwards Dynastysia Jade prepared her weapon to deliver the final blow until she was stopped by Sassy who mentioned that he could be of use. When Angela thought about it Dynastysia stopped her attack. When the Soul Drive stopped her attack Sassy noticed that Angela questioned herself. She found it odd and knew it wasn't a coincidence. After Angela decided on sparing him Dynastysia Jade sheathed her Katana and left, disappearing in a puff of flames. Afterwards, Sassy started commenting on how cool her Dynastysia Jade was and wondered if she could summon her. Attempting to copy Angela, Sassy called for Dynastysia Jade but there was no response. Afterwhich Angela tried, succeeding in summoning her Soul Drive at will. Curious to see if she could instruct her. She asked Dynastysia Jade to carry Jack who had fallen unconscious from the pain. Dynastysia Jade told Angela to call her Sakurako Kujo. Angela complied and afterwards Dynastysia Jade proceeded to carry Jack and the three made their way back to their home base. During their adventure back to their home base, Dynastysia Jade kept looking back towards their stalker. due to her ability to track nixus. Angela noticed her soul drive looking behind herself, though she hadn't understood why Angela thought it would be better to go through the alleyways so that it wouldn't seem as if Jack's body was just floating in the air. Upon reaching the base Dynastysia Jade dropped Jack and disappeared. Sassy who had fallen behind arrived after they got there. Noticing that she left Jack on the floor she carried him up the stairs and into an empty apartment on the fourth floor. After she confiscated his weapons and his clothes she propped up the bed frame so that it was vertical then tied Jack to the bed allowing him to hang there for the night. The next day Sassy went to visit Jack alongside Angela Kujo who had came there to talk to Jack about why he was carrying all the things he was. When he regained consciousness Angela used Dynastysia Jade to hold him up. She then punched him in the face to wake him up completely. Once he was more awake Dynastysia Jade let Sassy take over. Angela then watched as Sassy examined his items and weapons. Realizing that Dynastysia Jade was looking back, almost as if at something Angela questioned it, seeing her do the same before. Dynastysia Jade specified that she was looking at someone who was near the building. She stood up ready to go confront this person using Dynastysia Jade as a guide. Overhearing their conversation, Sassy decided investigate the source of the disturbance, leaving Angela to watch over Jack. Leaving the two in the room, Sassy decided to slowly creep down the hallway to investigate the area where Dynastysia Jade saw Cartier Hawthorne. In that moment Sassy returned, breaking up the fight. She told Angela that the intruder was still in the building and that she should go investigate and deal with it. Angela agreed without contest and proceeded to go find her. Unknowingly being drawn to the female, Cartier Hawthorne, Dynastysia Jade told Angela that she could see Cartier through the floor. Upon reaching the first floor Angela could not pinpoint Cartier's location. As such she asked Dynastysia Jade to point out where she was. Instead, Dynastysia Jade opted to do something different, but rather teach Angela how to see how she saw. Covering Angela's eyes Dynastysia Jade told her to "See through the Dragon's eyes." Once she had she could literally see Cartier glowing red through the walls. Once she entered the room she noticed that Cartier was covering her eyes. Instructing Dynastysia Jade to pick her up, she had done so and struggled a bit. In her struggling she nearly kicked Angela who got serious from that point on, specifying that if she did something like that again she would have her soul drive kill her. After asking her a few questions, Angela decided to take her to talk to Sassy, under the advisement of Dynastysia Jade, who informed her that her Cartier is a Soul host. On their way to Sassy, Dynastysia Jade asked why Angela did not have a Katana of her own as every Kujo is born a samurai. Angela said she didn't know and told her that it was the 21st century. Dynastysia Jade said "It does not matter, if you do not have one, I will make you one." Angela chuckled dismissing the thought as if her soul drive was joking. Upon finally reaching Sassy the Soul Drive dropped Cartier on the ground and Angela dismissed Dynastysia Jade. After a few moments and an exchange of words and fist, Sassy finally tapped into her latent ability and drew forth the power of her Soul Drive, Bloody Valentine. Angela who had saw both, Cartier and Sassy awaken their soul drive, summoned hers and prepared a pincher attack alongside Sassy. After Angela initiates an attack which is blocked by Cartier's Soul Drive, Folie Florasion, Sassy warns Angela not to interfere as she wants to see the extent of Bloody Valentine's power. After Angela dismissed her Drive, Cartier and Sassy's fierce battle began. Sassy started issuing commands to Bloody Valentine but it had not listened and merely stood there. When Folie Florasion attacked once more, aimed at Sassy, Bloody Valentine moved in the way to intercept the attack. It had unflinchingly taken the attack of the other Soul Drive and merely looked at it's fist in confusion. When Folie Florasion realized that it's attack had no effect, Cartier ordered it to escape as opposed to entering a head on fight. When Folie Florasion attempted to launch an attack to use as a distraction Bloody Valentine launched a devastating counter attack. With a fast kick, Bloody Valentine shattered the leg of Cartier's Soul Drive, breaking her leg. Cartier and Sassy realized that the damage her Soul Drive took was reflected back to her and ordered her drive to retreat. Sassy then realized that her drive wasn't listening and decided to let Bloody Valentine do whatever it wanted. In the midst of it's retreat it hadn't noticed Bloody Valentine nearly running besides it. It was faster than Folie Floraison, much to Cartier's surprise. It had launched two attacks, the first that hit and the second that missed causing Bloody Valentine to punch the floor instead. Oddly it stopped, allowing Folie Florasion to retreat to the further side of the room. Folie Florasion placed Cartier on the ground and stood in front of her protectively. It had noticed the steam that was coming off of Bloody Valentine and Sassy's body and assumed that Sassy was straining herself. It had also noticed that with each attack it made, Bloody Valentine had damaged it's own body. Feeling a sense of confidence, Cartier believed that she should attack Bloody Valentine from a distance. Before they could utilize their strategy Bloody Valentine let out a frustrated shout and lunged towards Folie Florasion. Sassy was stricken with bewilderment when she noticed that Bloody Valentine had launched such an open attack. Folie Florasion had laid down on the ground and attempted to counter attack by striking upwards but forgot about Bloody Valentine's insane speed. Thinking that they would both miss, it forgot about something crucial. It's host, Cartier, had stood behind itself. Sassy realized that Bloody Valentine hadn't launched the attack at Folie Florasion, but at Cartier. It had grabbed her by the throat and charged through the wall before pinning her against the wall in the new room they had arrived in. Sassy noticed something was wrong with her Soul Drive when it had mindlessly launched punches not at Cartier, but in her general direction resulting in all of them missing. In it's rage it launched one last attack, which was blocked by Folie Florasion. Unfortunately for Cartier, Bloody Valentine hadn't let go of her throat and crushed her trachea; Causing Cartier to fall unconscious due to the pain. Once Cartier stopped moving Bloody Valentine lost interest in her and carried her body back to the main room where it looked around aimlessly. Sassy, who still had watched the fight, was filled with joy. She was amazed at the power of her own Soul Drive. Folie Florasion started talking to Sassy but was interrupted by Bloody Valentine who had decided to continue it's assault by attacking Folie Florasion. Sassy noticed that Bloody Valentine only reacted to noises and movements so she improvised a way to guide Bloody Valentine to it's target. After experimenting with her Soul Drive, she allowed Cartier to heal and gave her the decision to join her upcoming family or to leave. Once Cartier was fully able to decide what she had wanted to do she had left. Abilities Personal Powers Soul Host Physiology- As a Soul Host, Sassy has enhanced strength and reflexes as opposed to normal humans. Her durability is also slightly stronger than a normal human, allowing her to survive big falls and making her resistant to conventional weaponry. Soul Instinct - As a Soul Host, Sassy can enter a special trance known as Soul Instinct. Similar to Adrenaline, the more a Soul host fight the more damage they can take. However if she is decapitated or bisected they'll die after a minute or so. Traits Acrobatic ''- After years of climbing buildings and jumping fences while running from cops Sassy learned how to do it nearly by reflex. ''Natural Born Fighter - Sassy is a natural born fighter who has been fighting since she was young. As a result she knows how to handle herself in a fight. Bloody Valentine Sassy's soul drive, Bloody Valentine, is a soul drive that uses Sassy's very own body and the blood around itself as a weapon. It is a precise, ranged, resonating drive which fall under the tarot of "The Devil." She cannot talk like Dynastysia Jade or Otep, but she is noted for making a verbal moan when given an action as her way of communicating. '' 'Tears Don't Fall' - Bloody Valentine stabs into Sassy's back, ripping a pint of blood from Sassy's body. She then uses it to form bloody claws around her hands, which she used mixed with her martial arts knowledge. 'Blood Well' - Bloody Valentine draws blood from Sassy's body or around itself to use as a weapon. It can save the blood it uses in a blood ball which forms in between it's hands. Once the ball gets big enough it'll float behind her body. The bigger the ball the more powers Sassy can use. * 'Bloody Needle' - The Ball splinters creating spikes all around it before suddenly extending outward about ten feet before retracting to the ball. 'Devil's Due''' - Her head raises up to the sky for a quick moment, as it does her hair turns black and rises, all but one lock of hair which hangs over her forehead. Her pupils become slits and horns grow from her forehead. Her shirt becomes a dark red and she acquires a small tail, alongside wings which connect at her lower back. All of her stats are severely increased in this state, making it a force to be reckoned with. The downside is that it only last five minutes and causes Sasha's body to crack under the strain of Nixus. Trivia * Sassy's real name is Sasha Salvatore. * Her catchphrase is "Why are you so extra?" * Since she arrived back in Solace her mother, Belladonna Salvatore, has been watching her from afar. Category:Salvatore Category:Soul Host Category:Female Category:Dark Horse